


Rest, OR Else

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Anakin tugs Obi-Wan around, Everyone is just used to everyone else, Gen, Healer Wing, Hurt/Comfort, Knight Obi-Wan, No Romance, Other, Poor Obi-Wan, Posessive Anakin, Possessive Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon and Anakin tend to bully Obi-Wan, Some on screen nudity but nothing of the sex kind, Some on screen violence, Whips, injuries, mentions of spanking but none in this story, missing one's family, some whapping with a wooden spoon, suffering obi-wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He has grown much in the Force, I wish you had been here to see.” </p><p>“I as well, Master. I am sorry to have missed it. I did miss this, us, the three of us, but I felt it was an attachment…” </p><p>“I know.” Qui-Gon frowned. If there was one thing about the Code he really detested, it was that. He put a hand guiding hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and showed him out of the Healer’s wing, Promising Healer Xanthe that he’d make certain Obi-Wan rest. “Or Else.” He threatened. </p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, it was never good to hear that. He and Anakin had learnt to run whenever Qui-Gon said those two words. </p><p>--</p><p>AU - Qui-Gon had Anakin and Obi-Wan as Padawan's. Obi-Wan is now a Knight and busy on missions but he'll need some help in resting and taking it easy after a mission that's gone south and he didn't feel as if he could ask for the help he obviously needed. Qui and Anakin to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be a series with these three. I don't know. I just wanted to write some hurt/comfort since my family has had some drama and I just need people caring for each other. Ya know what I mean? Please enjoy.

_ The whip bit into his back, again and again, he could feel blood drip down the rivets,; splash to the dirt ground or be absorbed by his trousers. He grit his teeth and took it, he poured the pain into the Force as much as he could. He couldn’t keep up, but if this saved lives, than he’d take a million times more. They wanted the ultimate sacrifice.  _

 

_ Obi-Wan gave it to them.  _

 

_ ~*~ _

 

He didn’t lean against the thin back of the seat he’d been directed to on the shuttle. The short flight was delayed for a half hour when the hyperdrive engine had to repaired with what looked like freeze sticks and spiced Corellian bubble gum. Either way, they finally got to Coruscant. 

 

And Obi-Wan was still trying to come up with ways to hide his injuries. If he could ask for an extended time off, but there are always someone in trouble in the Galaxy and it’d be selfish, un-Jedi like, to refuse to help anyone who sought it from them. 

 

After the ousting of the Sith Chancellor of Naboo the year before, it felt as if he and the other’s on rotation had a lot more work to do. Even with the help of the Clone Army, everything just tended to pile up and pile up. 

 

Obi-Wan sighed; he’d hold back his request, maybe after another five missions he’d feel justified in doing so. He channeled the force towards his wounds, everything hurt. And he would have to mask his aura and Force Signature enough to hide it. It would be tiring, and then he wouldn’t have any privacy in the Knight’s dorm. Obi-Wan sighed. He wished for his own room again, he even wished to be Qui-Gon’s Padawan still. 

 

He might have been able to find a way around that barbaric ritual. So uncivilized. But, he couldn’t deny the importance of tradition. 

 

The shuttle landed with a few bumps; it jostled him enough to make him cringe. He waited for the other passengers to leave before he too left the shuttle. Because it was a public transport, he had about a mile to walk to get to the Temple. 

 

Good, He could prepare himself for the Council report. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan felt bone weary by the time the report was given. Trying to keep his shields up against highly trained Master’s is no large feat, and he could swear by a single twitch of Master Yoda’s troll ear that he had failed. But the goblin didn’t say anything about it so Obi-Wan is on his way to the dorms. 

 

To find that it is full. And there isn’t a place for him. 

 

And then, the nightmare starts. Anakin is right there behind him, the younger boy always tugged on Obi-Wan’s braid if he wanted to drag the elder anywhere, especially to their rooms if he felt Obi-Wan was neglecting his place. Everyone thought it odd but no one said anything when they heard them banter back and forth, Obi-Wan being tugged this way and that. 

Anakin couldn’t take hold of a braid so he did the next best thing; “You’re worry Master Qui-Gon!” Anakin said, grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist and pulled him away from the Knight Dorm’s Overseer. 

 

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked. He and Qui-Gon hadn’t even had a chance to have tea in the last six months. He didn’t think he was able to worry his former Master without seeing him at some point during that time. 

 

“Yoda called us.” Anakin explained. “Told us to drag you to the healer’s. Qui is waiting there for us.” 

 

“Damn it.” Obi-Wan sighed lightly. He knew that twitch meant something and now he’d be stuck in the Healer’s wing for Code knows how long. 

 

“Oh be quiet, it’s your fault, what type of trouble did you get into on Hogwarts?” Anakin asked. 

 

“Hothyl, Anakin.” Obi-Wan corrected. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived at the Healer’s to see that Qui-Gon is frowning, it’s going to be one hell of a storm if the frustration coming off him in waves is anything to go by. Healer Xanthe gives him a gentle smile. 

 

“Come with me, Knight Kenobi.” she said and turned before he could say anything. Obi-Wan retrieved his wrist and followed. Anakin and Qui-Gon close behind him. Sometimes it was best to save face and just do whatever Qui-Gon wanted of him. 

 

Healer Xanthe indicated the bed, Obi-Wan cringed, knowing he was just in for it. He stripped his robe off which was hiding the…

 

Anakin gasped. Obi-Wan continued to undress; Healer Xanthe gave him sleeping pants since none of the wounds extended to his lower half. She didn’t bat an eye at his nakedness and he appreciated her professional demeanor. 

 

“What happened?” Qui-Gon’s voice is strained. 

 

Healer Xanth waves a wand over him, taking his vitals. “When was the last time you ate?” she asked. 

 

Obi-Wan blinked, “I don’t know, Healer Xanthe, and it’s a long story Master.” he said, addressing both questions with as much calmness as possible. 

 

“I’ve seen that type of injury before, Obi, you got whipped.” Anakin replied. They had done their best to help Anakin work through his childhood, to accept what he could not change and accept the good in it. It’s times like these when he said something like that which reminded them all that Anakin had grown up in a harsh environment. 

 

“It’s tradition, it was the only way to stop the civil war that each side was threatening.” Obi-Wan replied. 

 

Qui-Gon gave him that look which said he was going to tear one of his Padawan’s a new one. Obi-Wan couldn't look at him. He had felt trapped, and even while the two sides were preparing for it, he still hadn’t been able to come up with a third option. 

 

“You’re wrists?” Healer Xanthe asked. 

 

“The rope was rough, I pulled too much.” Obi-Wan explained. 

 

Anakin growled, he turned on his heels and left. The anger palpable. 

 

“Padawan,” Qui-Gon came near, Obi-Wan felt far too ashamed to even speak. 

 

“I need to sedate him, this will hurt.” Healer Xanthe said. “I think it’ll be best if he rests some too, you and Padawan Anakin can talk, calm him down, but first….” she nudged her head at Obi-Wan. 

 

“I am not angry with you, or disappointed. I understand that there are just some situations that you can’t handle. Why didn’t you call us?” Qui-Gon asked. 

 

“You’re busy, and I didn’t want to be a bother to anyone.” Obi-Wan replied. Softly. 

 

“That’s such a lie.” the three didn’t know when Anakin had come back into the room. But he was in front of Obi-Wan. He put his hand into the copper strands of dirty hair and pulled, hard. “Stop being stupid. Dummy. You know we would have come out to help.” 

 

“I didn’t want to interrupt.” Obi-Wan tried to pull away but Anakin wasn’t allowing him. Qui-Gon put a comforting arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulder. His grip was hard as durasteel and Obi-Wan gave up in getting rid of the touches. 

 

“Sucks to be you.” Anakin muttered. “Master, you’re gonna tell the Council to let Obi-Wan rest right?” he glanced up at Qui-Gon, imploring. 

 

“I’m taking Knight Kenobi off the rotation list, that’s our discretion and the Council respects it, so your Master doesn’t need to go implore the Council however…” she tapped Obi-Wan lightly on the head with the corner of her datapad. 

 

“You need rest and someone to look after you….” 

 

“Oh dear.” Obi-Wan huffed. 

 

“That means you’re coming with us.” Anakin soothed the hair he’d abused with pets pulling Obi-Wan’s face to his shoulder. 

 

“Now, I need to sedate you.” Healer Xanthe said, she held a hypo-spray. 

 

Obi-Wan nodded; Qui-Gon and Anakin held him to them as she sticks the needle into his arm after cleaning a spot. The sedation is fast acting and soon enough he’s sleeping into a deep sleep. 

 

They get him onto his front; he looks small and fragile in the bed. 

 

“You’ll make sure he’ll be okay, right?” Anakin asked the healer. Xanthe nodded her head. 

 

“Of course.” She said. 

 

‘We shall leave you to it then, unless you need us…” Qui-Gon offered. 

 

Xanthe shook her head. 

 

“No, no. I’m fine. Thank you. I have my own Apprentice come in to help. She needs more practice with the Bacta patches.” she replied. 

 

The two bowed, and left Obi-Wan sleeping peacefully on the bed. 

 

~*~

 

When Obi-Wan woke, his back and wrists felt much better; he turned from his front to his side and huffed a breath into the pillow below his head. A cool hand was on his face, and the gentle touch told him who it was. 

 

“Master…” 

 

“My Padawan,” Qui-Gon chuckled. “Don’t ever try to hide anything from Yoda, he knows all.” his former Master informed him. 

 

“Am I demoted?” Obi-Wan asked. It’d be shameful to be demoted after such a short time of being a Knight, he’d be the laughing stalk of the Temple. 

 

“No. Master Yoda was very understanding. I told him that we’d talk about what happened and why you felt the need to not call on your brethren to help.” 

 

“Everyone is so busy.” Obi-Wan replied, tiredly. He was so tired all he wanted to do was sleep. 

 

“I know, and we aren’t going to talk about it now.” Qui-Gon’s hand stroked Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Healer Xanthe informs me that you can leave, but you’re coming to rest with myself and Anakin.” 

 

“I don’t want…” 

 

“That’s an order, Padawan mine.” Qui-Gon said, his voice was firm. Obi-Wan nodded. 

 

“Yes, Master.” 

 

“Good, I thought Anakin was kidding when he said I’d have to put you back in your place, young one.” the older man joked. 

 

“I suppose Anakin wasn’t wrong.” Obi-Wan groused good naturedly. 

 

“Come, let’s go.” Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan to his feet, he enveloped the younger man in his own cloak. Obi-Wan tucked it around himself. And sighed. He always loved the way his Master smelled and he felt as if he had when he was a very young Padawan. 

 

Qui-Gon chuckled again; “Come, Anakin is waiting.” 

 

“Really?” Obi-Wan asked increduliously. 

 

“He has grown much in the Force, I wish you had been here to see.” 

 

“I as well, Master. I am sorry to have missed it. I did miss this, us, the three of us, but I felt it was an attachment…” 

 

“I know.” Qui-Gon frowned. If there was one thing about the Code he really detested, it was that. He put a hand guiding hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and showed him out of the Healer’s wing, Promising Healer Xanthe that he’d make certain Obi-Wan rest. “Or Else.” He threatened. 

 

Obi-Wan frowned, it was never good to hear that. He and Anakin had learnt to run whenever Qui-Gon said those two words. 

 

~*~

 

Anakin had the large soaking tub full of hot water, it was sudsy as well. The smell of sandalwood and lavender filled the air. Qui-Gon left the two to it. Anakin was a bit possessive and it was always best to let him get it out of his system. Obi-Wan was too tired to tell the younger boy to leave. So he allowed Anakin to take their Master’s robe and hang it up. The sleep pants went into the laundry, and the bacta patches were removed. Carefully, some of the lashes started to bleed and it tinted the water pink. But Obi-Wan sunk down into it with a deep sigh. 

 

“I know it’s wrong to enjoy this, but….” 

 

“No one will judge you for a bit of selfishness every once in awhile.” Anakin noted. He sat on the side of the tub. Obi-Wan ducked down into the water, he held himself under for a few seconds before coming back up. A towel wiped the water out of his eyes.  

 

“Thanks.” Obi-Wan smiled. “I missed you.” 

 

“I missed you too.” Anakin smiled back. 

 

Over the next hour and a half the boys talked, teasing each other and Anakin helped Obi-Wan to wash - sleep pants and a large tunic, along with his Master’s robe which Obi-Wan suddenly felt he needed - later, they emerged into the common living room. 

 

“Come eat. Padawan’s.” Qui-Gon called from the kitchen. The two went to the table. It needed to be set. Anakin pushed Obi-Wan into a chair. “Stay.” he pinched a patch of skin between Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulder. It hurt and the older boy frowned. 

 

A threatening glance from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan subsided. Anakin set the table, he and Qui-Gon talked easily. Obi-Wan watched. He didn’t feel much like talking, but he could feel that this is what happened -or he should think - what HAS been happening since he’s been sent on missions and hadn’t time to come and visit. 

 

“Stop that.” Qui-Gon smacked Obi-Wan on the head with a wood spoon. The one he took to their bottoms when they really did something stupid. 

 

“Stop what, Master?” Obi-Wan blinked. 

 

“You’re so tired you’re projecting.” Anakin frowned. 

 

“Sorry.” Obi-Wan made an effort to gather the Force around him. He got another swat with the spoon for that. “Don’t hide from us.” Qui-Gon then gripped Obi-Wan’s chin and brought Obi-Wan’s gaze to him. 

 

“Trust us to take care of you.” Qui-Gon instructed. 

 

“Yes Master, but I may need some help.” Obi-Wan blinked back tears. 

 

Qui-Gon nodded; “We will. Don’t worry.” 

 

He put the salad and the spoon he’d been using on the table. He brought Obi-Wan to him and held him within his arms while Obi-Wan did his best not to cry. 

 

“Don’t worry.” 

 

~*~

Obi-Wan pushed the food around his plate, took a bite, chewed, and tried to swallow but it wasn’t going down. He worked it down with some water and tried another, smaller, bite. He was too busy trying to eat that he didn’t notice Qui-Gon and Anakin watching him. 

 

“Do you need help?” Anakin finally asked, out of patience. 

 

“Sorry, it’s….been awhile.” Obi-Wan tapped his fork lightly on the plate. 

 

Anakin and Qui-Gon frowned at that; “Obi….” Anakin started. 

 

“Can I please eat later. I just…..” Obi-Wan didn’t normally beg, but he was willing to do so now. 

 

“Of course, maybe something bland later.” Qui-Gon agreed. 

 

Obi-Wan sighed, “Thank you Master.” 

 

“To bed with you then.” Qui-Gon said. He came around the table corner, leaving clean up to Anakin. Obi-Wan willingly went with him. He expected to be put on the living room couch. But he was led to Qui-Gon’s room instead. 

 

“Master?” 

 

“My bed is big enough, I want to keep an eye on you anyway.” Qui-Gon teased. He led Obi-Wan to the bed and helped the man into it. Obi-Wan refused to relinquish the older Jedi’s robes. 

 

“Missed me, huh?” he teased lightly. 

 

Obi-wan could only yawn and nod. “Yes, Master.” he muttered. 

 

Qui-Gon ran a hand through clean, bright copper locks, “Go to sleep.” he laid the Force suggestion on heavily. Obi-Wan groaned. 

 

“Not...fair…” was all he could get out. 

 

Qui-Gon sat with him for some time, listening to the sounds wafting into the room from the kitchen. 

 

He smiled. Because everything is as it should be. Still, they needed to beat it into Obi-Wan’s head that he is welcome here, always. Qui-Gon and Anakin, through their Force bond, confirmed it to each other. Obi-Wan’s Force bond gently opened to them even in unconsciousness and it felt as it always had. 

  
Qui-Gon smiled; it’d take word, but eventually they’d get there. 


	2. A helping troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all deal with the aftermath to one extant or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to do a second chapter to this for a while. What I did have just wasn't right but for some reason when I started over this happened. So this will be a continued story. I don't know how many chapters. 3 or 4 I think.

Morning came too soon for Qui-Gon who’d been roped into teaching an early saber class; the sun peaked shyly through the blinds, as if asking for permission to light up the room. Qui-Gon didn’t open the blinds any further. Obi-Wan is still asleep, snoring lightly. His hair is mussed. But he’s peaceful. Some blood had leaked through the layers of clothing and onto the sheets but Qui-Gon hardly noticed. 

 

He was just glad for his Apprentice to be home, safe. That’s all that mattered to him. He turned and rose. He tucked the blankets in about Obi-Wan before going for the private fresher. He needed to be early. 

 

~*~

 

Anakin is waiting for him. There’s a quick meal of porridge and even a bit is set to the side for Obi-Wan with a note on a data pad next to it. Qui-Gon sends some fond affection for Anakin through their training bond. Then they’re off to classes, for the both of them. 

 

~*~

 

He was supposed to rest. Obi-Wan knew. He stood in his Master’s fresher. In front of the mirror. He had a horrid view of his back, but as he’d peeled the sleep tunic away the dried scabs had come with it and now it was bleeding. He could feel the rivulets drip down his back and he was cold all of a sudden. His anxiety came up in full force and Obi-Wan barely had time to put up his shields. So as not to disturb Anakin nor Qui-Gon. They were busy and….

 

“Speak with you, no one has?” the grizzly voice of Yoda said. Halting a bit of the panic attack Obi-Wan was about to have. He shook his head. 

 

“Master said we’ll talk about it, that I’m not demoted but now I wonder if I should be….” 

 

Yoda chuckled; “solve a problem, that not will.” 

 

Obi-Wan nodded; “I know, Master.” 

 

“Here, this old one will help,” Yoda had come prepared with bacta patches and pain relievers. Obi-Wan consented to Yoda’s care and got dressed in new sleep pants and tunic. Qui-Gon’s, which hung about him and made him look more thin than he already is. 

 

“Come, breakfast been left for you. It has.” Yoda hummed. He was off like a shot then and it is up to Obi-Wan to catch up. Yoda makes them both tea and he re-heats the food and Obi-Wan dutifully eats and drinks though he feels more like hiding from the world until his problems go away. 

 

“Demotion, you will not have.” Yoda said after breakfast had been cleared away, they sat on the meditation pads by the large window. Coruscant busy beyond. 

 

“Master?” 

 

“Tell me more of what happened, you will.” 

 

Obi-Wan hadn’t told a lot of detail to anyone besides what he’d said in the Healer’s Wing to Qui-Gon, Anakin and Xanthe. He didn’t know exactly where to start since events just piled up and piled up until he hadn’t had a choice. 

 

“Well, now that I think about it….maybe it was planned?” Obi-Wan asked the air. 

 

“Padawan, the assault on you, planned you believe?” 

 

Obi-Wan went whiter than a silk sheet; “Yes, no….maybe…..”

 

“Panic, you will not.” Yoda curled his gnarled hands around the gimmer stick. 

 

Obi-Wan swallowed, getting a handle of himself. 

 

Yoda frowned; “Ready, are you not?” 

 

The young Knight nodded. 

 

Yoda pushed peace at Obi-Wan; it buffered him for a second before he let his shields down to accept the gift the older Master was giving him. The peace was deep and chilled like a fresh mountain pool. It’s ripples didn’t tear at him, but it was insistent. And Obi-Wan let it soak into his soul. 

 

“Better, yes.” Yoda stated. Obi-Wan merely nodded again. 

 

“Leave, will I, back later, yes, yes…” he hopped off his cushion and patted Obi-Wan’s hand in comfort. He made his way to the door, only to be met by Qui-Gon. 

 

“Trouble, he is,” Yoda nodded on his way out, his words directed at neither of them. “Work it will take.” and then he was gone, muttering to himself. 

 

“What was that about?” Qui-Gon asked. 

 

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Master Yoda came by to help. I couldn’t receive much or do much in return.” 

 

Qui-Gon frowned minutely. “You should be in bed.” 

 

Obi-Wan nodded. He got to his feet shakily. Qui-Gon showed Obi-Wan to the bedroom again. And tucked him in. “I’ll look in on you in a few.” 

 

Obi-Wan nodded and snuggled down into the blankets. He didn’t want to think about what happened any more, but his brain wouldn’t shut down even as Qui-Gon closed the blinds entirely and turned on the water feature. A whole wall began to spill water over various colored rock lain into it. Soft light changed colors at the bottom. It was supposed to bring calm. 

 

A bit of Yoda’s stayed with him and helped to battle the anxiety; Obi-Wan watched the lights and rocks, the colors change and Qui-Gon settled in an easy chair with a data pad. Obi-Wan appreciated that. He didn’t want to be left alone. 

 

~*~

 

_ He tried not to struggle; he tried so hard. He didn’t quite stop himself. He pulled on the rope about his wrists too hard. It tightened and there were jeers from the crowd. They were supposed to be quiet. This was supposed to stop a war, not start one. But, the two sides weren’t happy with his sacrifice. They cat called, threw rotten vegetables.  _

 

_ Deplorable behavior for what they thought was civilized society.  _

 

_ The whip continued to bit into him. He tried to hold back screams. He didn’t quite make it…. _

 

….he woke screaming. The nightmare clutched at him and Obi-Wan struggled in the bindings. Only they were soft and gave way and then there were arms about him and worried voices. He’s sobbing. He’s a disgrace. 

 

“Don’t think that, Obi.” Anakin said softly. Obi-Wan shook his head. Clenched his eyes shut, hard. And buried his face into the closest chest he could find. 

 

Two sets of arms tightened around him. He cried out all of his pain and anger. Until there was nothing else to cry about. 

 

“You’re safe, we promise you, no one will touch you.” Anakin whispered. 

 

“I know….” Obi-Wan muttered into whoever he was grasping so tightly to him. 

 

“Go to sleep, I’ll use a Force Suggestion and you won’t have nightmares.” Qui-Gon said, Obi-Wan let the suggestion in, not that he was strong enough to fight it off. Anything that didn’t include him confronting that hurt was good with him. 

 

~*~

 

They tucked Obi-Wan back into bed. He was deeply asleep. Nothing could wake him. Qui-Gon would have to lift the Force Suggestion to wake Obi-Wan. 

 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Anakin asked. 

 

“Maybe.” Qui-Gon frowned. 

 

“I’m going to the archives!” Anakin announced. 

 

He wouldn’t be able to read Obi-Wan’s report, but he knew where he had gone and what he’d been doing. He’d be able to at least find a bit of common knowledge. Right now, any little hint would help. 

 

~*~

 

Qui-Gon picked up the data pad that held Obi-Wan’s report. It held little detail about the whipping. He stated enough to justify why he’d gone through it. Said it wasn’t bad. That he was hardly injured. That was a lie. Obi-Wan hated to put others out, unless he had too and only after some time in trying to talk others around. 

 

Always polite and cordial he was. He said it saved time. That it helped. Qui-Gon had seen the younger Knight in action, and he was able to negotiate practically anything. This, seemed to have been….planned. 

 

Qui-Gon frowned. He’d go see Yoda if he wasn’t so worried about Obi-Wan. So instead, he decided that Obi-Wan and Anakin could have a day off tomorrow and then he’d go see the green troll about this report. 

 


End file.
